Aηgєls αηd α Gιяℓ
by GreenLoverButtercup987
Summary: Buttercup always thinks about having a boyfriend. One day, two angels arrive. Will one of them be her dream 'angel?
1. Chapter 1

Buttercup Utonium doesn't know what it's like to have a boyfriend. So she just sat in sixth period, daydreaming. Her older brother Brick had no interest in asking her to stop daydreaming and go get a damn boyfriend already. A good thing he sat next to her.

"BC," Brick nudged her. It didn't work. "Butter-cup!" he yelled. She snapped out of her daze.

"What, Brick?" Buttercup mumbled. He rolled his eyes. "Class ended. It's time to go." she got up and followed Brick.

* * *

Buttercup and Brick both walked home. "Briiick..." Buttercup groaned.

"What?" he asked annoyed. Buttercup cocked an eyebrow at his tone. "Can I see Blossom tomorrow? We have a project due, so... yeah."

Brick just simply nodded and both of them arrived at their home. She quickly ran up to her room and plopped on her bed. The Professor wasn't here. He went to a science convention in Citiesville. Brick's probably talking to his girlfriend or eating food. Maybe both.

Buttercup sighed. "I wonder what it's like to have a perfect boyfriend..." and on cue: two angels appear in front of her. Two male angels, one year older than her, maybe brothers.

"Who are you?" she asked, confused. The two angels smiled. Buttercup cocked an eyebrow at the two.

"We're your guardian angels, Buttercup." the blonde one said.

"Guardian angels?" she whispered. Then she smirked to herself and turned her gaze to the side. "A chance!" she mouthed at nothing, then faced the angels in front of her.

The black haired one raised his eyebrow. "Buttercup, my name is Butch and this idiot here is Boomer."

"Hey!" he felt offended. Butch just wiped the comment away.

"Boomer, shush! Brick might come in and see you two!" Buttercup screamed/whispered.

He just rolled his eyes, "Right, sorry." he whispered.

"Anyways, we're here to guard you. Cuz that is what guardian angels do." Butch continued. At the sight, Buttercup has eyes on the black haired angel. Boomer noticed and grinned.

"Well, Buttercup, the three of us are going to have some fuun!" Boomer exclaimed/whispered. Butch and Buttercup blinked at Boomer. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, just nothing at all." Buttercup forced a smile on her face.

Then someone knocked on her door. "Hey Buttercup! It's me, Blossom! Can I come in?"

Her eyes widened. "Guys, can you hide?" she whispered

Both of them looked at each other. Then ran for the closet. "Yes, come in Blossom!"

"Hey," Blossom greeted.

"Hi, so I was thinking that we can make concrete for science?"

Buttercup smiled forcefully. "That sounds great." Blossom smiled too. Then she made a small groan.

Blossom noticed. "What's wrong, Buttercup?" she asked. "Huh? Oh nothing. Just excited!" Buttercup faked her enthusiasm. Blossom just grinned. "Great! I'll be back tomorrow!" and left, shutting the door behind her.

"Guys, she's gone." the two angels came out. "Ugh, it was cramped in there." Butch complained. Boomer smacked him upside the head. Butch rubbed his sore temple. "Now you think I'm an idiot, do you?" Boomer tormented his older brother. Buttercup just snickered at the siblings.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't." Butch waved his hand in front of Boomer's face. He swatted it away. "Um, hello?" Buttercup got their attention.

"What?" Both of them said at the same time. She gave both of them a death glare. "Stop with the stupid quarreling. Aren't you two supposed to watch over me rather than fight all the time?"

"Ehhh..."

She glared at Butch. "Whatever. Now what time is it?"

Boomer looked at Butch. "Well, why don't you look at the alarm clock? It's right next to you, so why ask me sweet Buttercakes?"

He snickered. Buttercup looked at him. "Boomer. Please. Stop. Laughing." he stopped snickering at the two and faced the wall. "Thank you." Buttercup faced Butch. "Now you."

He raised his hands up in defense. "What did I do?" he questioned her.

"You better not follow me around like a stalker."

"Isn't that _our _job?" Butch pointed out.

Her eye twitched. Okay, she felt like she's gonna explode. But calmed down in seconds. Butch was definitely getting on her nerves. Even if he's a heavenly angel. Boomer, in her opinion, can he babyish and sometimes tough. But she has a certain liking to one of the angels in her room. Boomer or Butch? She doesn't know. Buttercup likes both of them. She was still thinking about no experience with a boy before.

Butch looked at her. She was daydreaming again. "Butters?" No answer. "Buttercup?" Ignored. "BUTTERCUP!" Now she replied with a small growl. He smirked. "Hey, didn't you hear?"

"What?" she was irked by him. "Your brother's calling you to come down." Butch again smirked. "Oh shit!" and ran out the door. Butch and Boomer were the only two left in the room.

"How much days do we have to guard her?" Boomer asked.

Butch looked up. "Depends on what the council thinks." he replied, still not looking at Boomer.

* * *

Buttercup sat on the couch. Brick was lecturing her about... Actually, she doesn't even care.

"Buttercup, do you get it?" Brick asked her.

She woke up from her nap, "Huh? Oh yes." she replied sarcastically and drowsily. Brick sighed. "Were you even listening?"

"Nope!" Buttercup said popping the 'p'. He groaned.

She wondered how the two boys are doing right now...

* * *

"Hey, Boomer."

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

Boomer glanced at the clock "8:19 p.m."

Butch plopped on Buttercup's bed. "It's sooo hard to be an angel." he complained. Boomer rolled his eyes. "Hey, I know!" Boomer chirped.

He looked up. "What?" Boomer grinned devilishly. "Oh come on! I don't like her!"

Boomer thinks that Butch is in denial. He _always _thinks that. "Really? Because if I go and date her right now, what will you do?" he retorted. Butch gasped dramatically like in dramas.

"You won't."

"Yes, I will if you don't reveal your feelings right now. Also, if you don't you'll regret it for the rest of your freaking life."

Butch sighed in desperation. "Boomer, you finally learned how to use your head."

"Damn it! I always did!" he whispered/yelled at Butch who was playing with his hair. He noticed, "Girly." he muttered.

Butch looked at Boomer. "What ya call me?"

"Nothing."

"Yeaahh. Suuuree..." he sarcastically said.

"I TOLD YOU!" both of them jumped when they hear Buttercup yelled at Brick.

"LIES!" Brick yelled back.

Both angels won't yell back because they might give away their guard if Brick found out.

"Shut up!" Butch silently yelled at them.

It became quiet.

"Boomer," Butch called. Boomer looked up. "Yeah?"

"I finally know who I like."

"Who?"

"The girl we're currently guarding."

"Damn, are you serious?" Boomer went wide-eyed.

Butch nodded at the blonde. Buttercup came back inside. "Hey, chill out, girl." Butch said to her.

"You heard that, didn't you?" Buttercup seemed embarrassed. Butch and Boomer nodded.

Butch stood up. "What were you doing?"

"Well, we were fighting over something so little." Buttercup explained and jumped on her bed. She laid flat. The two boys watched her. But they weren't stalkers, just plain angels.

"Hey, you should go to sleep now Buttercup." Butch suggested.

"Um okay." she started drifting to sleep.

Butch brushed hair off of her face. He thought of her as a delicate flower that needs water. Boomer stood and watched the moment. He smirked.

"What're you looking at?" Butch whispered.

Boomer let the question slide. "Nothing, just nothing."

Butch was still looking at his little flower sleeping.

"Buttercup's so cute when she's sleeping." Butch whispered to himself.

"Shut the hell up," Buttercup mumbled to him. Butch just grinned. Boomer, still enjoying it.

Great. Day. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, let's poke it again."

Buttercup stirred and saw Butch sitting by her side, with a sly smirk on his face. Her eyes widened and sat up straight on her bed. "BUTCH YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" she screamed/whispered. "You know if you yell at me, Brick'll find us here." he pointed out.

Her eye twitched. Boomer sat in the corner, letting time pass by. "Boomer, aren't you going to do something?" Buttercup asked, glaring at Butch.

He turned around, "What? No, I like sitting in this corner. It's peaceful." And Boomer faced the wall again.

"Okay, this time I won't kill you for this." she stood up, stretching. Butch looked at her ass. She immediately noticed.

"Pervert!" Buttercup screamed and chucked a pillow at him. He was chuckling while she had her arms crossed and narrowing her eyes at him. He put his hands up in defense.

She opened her door. "Don't do anything funny when I'm not here, got it you two?"

"Mm hmm," said Boomer, still facing the wall.

"Sure, sweet flower." Butch huskily said.

Buttercup's eye twitched again and slammed the door behind her. Butch got off the bed and walked towards Boomer.

"Hey, dude." Butch shook his shoulder. "Whaaatt?" Boomer whined. "Get up, we're following her." Butch demanded. "But-" Boomer got cut off by Butch. "Hey, aren't we guardian angels? We are supposed to guard her. Like a stalker, I think."

Boomer got up. "Fine. Only because you _loove _her. Don't ya?" Boomer nudged Butch when he said that last sentence. Only made him roll his eyes.

"Yeaahh... suuureee Boomer." he sarcastically said. Butch opened the window and made his heavenly white angels wings come out. So did Boomer.

"Let's go." He started to fly out and look for her. Boomer rolled his eyes and did so.

* * *

Buttercup sat in the park with Blossom, Brick's girlfriend. They were talking about their science project.

Butch and Boomer sat in a nearby tree, sitting on the highest branch, watching over Buttercup. "Stay quiet." he assured Boomer. He simply rolled his eyes.

"So Buttercup. Let's do a volcano model!" Blossom exclaimed. Butch could hear her from up the branch. Boomer played some music on his phone.

Buttercup was daydreaming again. "Yeah, sure Blossom. A volcano model sounds really niiiccee..." she trailed off. Blossom grinned.

"Boomer," Butch nudged him. No answer. "Boomer." Still nothing. "BOOMER!" he whispered/yelled.

The blonde looked up from his phone. "Yeah?" he replied. "Whatever." he watched Buttercup again.

"So Blossom, can you get the supplies so we can start?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom nodded. "Yeah, sure! Wait, can you tell Brick to come with me? It's going to be a heavy load."

"Um, okay."

"YAY! You're a good friend, you know?" Blossom said, then merrily skipped off. She sighed. "Yo Buttercake."

She looked everywhere. "What? Who's there?"

"Really? You don't know?" Butch scoffed. "Look up, Butterbitch."

Buttercup looked up to see Butch waving and Boomer still on his phone. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Butch put a hand on his heart and looked at Buttercup. "That really hurt." he soberly said.

She stood up, "Grow up, kid."

He put his hand down and jumped down to Buttercup. "Okay, one: I am grown, two: I fucking hate your attitude, and three: you're a pain in the ass." he hissed.

Buttercup scoffed and put a hand on her hip. "You? You are annoying. Also, you hate me. And you're crazy."

"Yeah, you're mentally crazy."

"Am not!" leans closer.

"Am too!" leans closer.

"Am not!" now they were really close.

They looked into each others eyes, he lifted up her chin, leaned closer, annd...

"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom came running. Both of them pulled away, faces red. Blossom looked at both of them. "Ah, should I go?"

"No, no, no! You can stay. So did you ask Brick?" Buttercup's face was still red. Blossom nodded. "So we start tomorrow?"

"Yes." Buttercup responded.

Boomer was still in the branch, but he figured out that Butch wasn't beside him so he went crashing down to the concrete. "Oww..." he groaned.

"Boomer! Are you okay?" Buttercup asked, rushing to his side.

He sat up. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Butch was jealous that his soon-to-be girlfriend was helping is not-so-smart brother. Blossom was confused.

"Be careful next time." Buttercup helped Boomer limp to Butch and Blossom. "Buttercup? Who're they?" Blossom asked.

"Oh right. These are my..." she paused to look at the two. "... cousins!"

Blossom grinned. "Wow, I never met your cousins before!"

Butch and Boomer looked at Buttercup. Her glare said 'I'm trying!'. So all three of them smiled awkwardly at Blossom.

"Okay... I'll see you again tomorrow, Buttercup!" and ran off.

Buttercup sighed. "Whew. Almost caught."

"Cousins? Really?" Butch cocked an eyebrow.

"What? You want me to tell her you two are really angels and not my cousins?" Buttercup looked at Butch.

"No.." he muttered.

Boomer was still limping. All three of them got home safely.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate you."

"Well, that hurt."

"Who fucking cares?"

Buttercup threw her hands in the air for effect. Butch scoffed and crossed his arms. Boomer was watching them fight. "Yeah, right."

"What did I do to make you pissed off?" Butch questioned her.

She raised her eyebrow in disbelief. "Really? You don't know? You almost gave your position away to Brick!" she screamed at Butch. "Well, he's not here today. He's on a date with Blossom." Butch pointed out.

She crossed her arms and looked away.

_Come on Buttercup, stop fighting with him and get back to loving him!_

Her girly side spoke to her. Her tomboy side kicked in. They argued and argued until Buttercup found a solution. She turned around to face Butch. "You," she pointed her pointer finger at him.

Butch seemed confused. "What'd I do now?"

She sighed in defeat, "Since Brick isn't here, would you..." she leaned to his ear. Her breath trickled on Butch's ear. Butch blushed scarlet. Boomer gasped quietly.

"... help me with my homework?" Buttercup jerked away and smirked. His blush was gone. "Really, that was all you were gonna ask me?"

"Yep!"

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Ugly."

"Ass."

"Sexy."

"Pervert!" Buttercup chucked a pillow at him, he caught it. She frowned.

Boomer left the room. "You know if you keep frowning, you're gonna get wrinkles." Butch looked at her devilishly. Buttercup scoffed at him. "I fucking know that!"

"I don't like you," Butch said.

"I don't like you too," Buttercup mocked.

But in their minds they're thinking: _Does he/she kiss really good?_

Both of them shook the thought away. Buttercup plopped on her bed. Butch laid on the floor. She groaned at nothing. Butch just stayed quiet.

"So why did you tell Blossom you were our cousin?" Butch suddenly asked. Buttercup looked at him. "Did you really forget what I said the other day?" she responded.

Butch rolled on the floor. "Yep." Only to get hit by a pillow. "What the fuck? You can throw better than a damn pillow."

"Oh you want to get hit by a rock?" she warned.

He put the pillow under his head. "N-no."

"Good."

* * *

The next day, Buttercup woke up to see Brick standing right on the side of her. She jumped. "Oh god, Brick! What the hell?" she rubbed her eyes. She looked around. No Butch nor Boomer. Probably hiding because of Brick here.

"Well, how were you yesterday?" he cheerfully asked with an annoying grin. Buttercup sat up, yawning. "Well, I was having a good time by myself." she lied.

Brick looked at her if she was lying. Buttercup didn't know what he was doing at all. She never pays attention to anything! "Um, what're you doing?" Buttercup asked.

Now it was Brick's turn to lie. "Nothing, just nothing." she narrowed her eyes at him. He suddenly got up and left her room. She pulled the covers off of her and went to her closet.

"Hey he's gone." Buttercup opened the closet door to see Butch and Boomer cramped up. She pulled them out. "Ow. That hurt." Boomer complained. "Yeah, stop being such a baby." Butch retorted. Buttercup smacked him in the back of his head. "Shut the fuck up."

Butch fixed his hair. "So what did you talk about?"

Buttercup looked at the two angels. "Well, I think he's going to find out soon about you two being angels. He saw I'm lying because of my eyes."

"What'll you do?" Boomer asked, scared. Butch patted his head like a dog. "Don't worry, he won't find out."

* * *

"Don't worry, he won't find out."

Brick heard the voice of a guy. He removed his ear from the door and backed away slowly. "An... angels?" he whispered. He put his hand on the doorknob and twisted it to reveal Buttercup with two other guys. "What the hell is this?" he growled.

Buttercup stepped up. "Brick, this is not what it looks like."

"Yes it is! I heard something about angels. Buttercup, what is going on?!" Brick yelled. Buttercup seemed terrified.

She sighed. "Okay, they're my guardian angels. They're supposed to watch over me! What am I supposed to do?!" Buttercup screamed at her older brother.

His eyes are going soft. "Well, just... just.. whatever." He backed out and shut the door behind him.

Buttercup was feeling terrible. Her brother was now mad at her for not telling the truth. Butch walked up to her and patted her on the back. She shed a tear. Boomer was sitting in the corner, reflecting on the things.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Butch felt pity. "I'm so sorry Brick."

"Buttercup, it's okay. We're still here. Don't worry." Butch reassured her. Boomer walked up to her and lifted her chin up. "Come on, cheer up Buttercup! I know Brick'll forgive you some time! For now, be happy." Boomer grinned happily. Buttercup nodded and smiled through her tears.

* * *

"So what's bugging you?" Butch asked her. She ran a hand through her raven locks. "Well. All my life, I've been thinking that I need a boyfriend. I never had an experience with one, though." she quietly said.

Butch looked at her. _I exactly know what you need. A boy who's caring and loving. I have that kind of personality!_

"I know, me too. I never had a girlfriend before. Boomer has tons of girlfriends." Butch sighed. Boomer rolled his eyes at him.

"Hey, I'm a better person than you!" Boomer exclaimed.

All three of them were at the park, chatting. It was 4:17 p.m. and they decided that Brick'll come home from work. "What the hell? I'm more mature than you!" Butch screamed back.

Buttercup snickered at the two quarreling angels. She doesn't want to stop it, she enjoys it. So all she said was, "Oh my god! Please shut up, I'm trying to think here people!"

Butch ruffled her hair. She swatted his hand away. "Yeah, okay." Butch smirked.

"Oh wow."

"What?"

"You have something on your forehead."

Butch touched his forehead. "Where?"

"Remove your hand first."

"Okay."

He moved his hand back to his lap. Buttercup flicked his forehead. "OW! What the fuck was that for?"

She grinned. "Oh nothing. I just wanted to do that!"

Boomer was laughing along with Buttercup. Butch was pouting. "Aw, come on. Don't pout like that." Buttercup said in a babyish tone. He kept on pouting.

"Will this help?" And kissed his cheek. Boomer gasped then grinned. Butch blushed redder than Brick's cap. She grinned.

"Watashi wa anata o aishite! (I love you!)"

Butch looked confused. "Um, what?"

She glanced at Boomer who was grinning. He knew what she said. "I get it!" Boomer said.

"What is it?"

"I am not telling you!" Buttercup chimed in.

"Idiot."

"Wooow."

"Shut up."

Boomer and Buttercup smirked. Butch was complaining. "He doesn't know for real right?" Buttercup whispered in Boomer's ear.

"Yep, he doesn't even speak Japanese!" he whispered back.

"Then he's an idiot."

"Yep."

Both of them burst out laughing. Butch groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did you call me here?"

"It's important."

"Like what?"

Butch and Boomer sat with a red headed angel. "Well, I think that you need to tell Buttercup you're an angel, Blossom. You can't hide it anymore." Butch seriously said.

Blossom fidgeted. "I should? But what'll happen if she tells Brick?"

"Well, I don't know. But I think that he will take it seriously. Also, Brick already found out about us being in her room." Boomer spoke up. Blossom sat up straight. " Oh. Like when did he find out?" she asked.

Butch leaned back on the chair. "I think he was listening to us through her door."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now please tell her by tomorrow or the council will take away your guardian halo."

Blossom stood up from her seat. "Yes, I will."

* * *

Buttercup looked around the room. No Butch. No Boomer.

"Where the hell are they?" she mumbled, getting off her bed.

"Yo." She turned around to see Butch and Boomer by her window. "What the fuck? Where were you two?" she questioned. Boomer nudged Butch. "Well, we went back to Heaven and took care of some business." said Butch. Buttercup raised an eyebrow.

"Like what business?"

Butch hesitated and glared at Boomer to respond to Buttercup. "Well, we had important business with another angel." he spoke for Butch. He gave Butch a look that says 'Are you fucking happy now?'

"Oh okay," Buttercup left the room. Both of the angels climbed into her room.

Boomer looked at Butch. "Should Blossom tell her now or later?"

"I think at the right time today."

"Okay."

* * *

Buttercup sat in class, doodling in her notebook a certain black-haired angel. Brick was looking at her drawing. He rolled his eyes and nudged her. Both of the siblings didn't notice Butch, Boomer, and Blossom outside. They were watching them from up a tree branch.

"So after school, then?" Blossom questioned Butch.

Butch never took his eyes off of Buttercup. "Yes."

"Like what time is it now?" Boomer chimed in.

Butch smacked him upside the head. "Where did you even put your phone?"

"I left it in her room." he responded. Butch rolled his eyes and brought out his phone. "It's 1:27, school ends at 1:40. Still got time."

Blossom looked at Buttercup who was whispering something to Brick.

_I feel like I shouldn't._

* * *

Buttercup groaned as she walk out the door. Brick followed behind. "Hey, Buttercup."

She continued to walk. "Yes, Brick?"

"I'm sorry." he apologized while scratching the back of his head. She stopped walking and faced him. "What're you sorry for?" she questioned, trying to sound nice.

"For bursting in your room."

"It's okay, besides they were my guardian angels. Also, did you see Blossom today? She wasn't in class for science."

"Um, no." and continued to walk. He left Buttercup standing there to think.

She trailed behind Brick. "What?"

* * *

She plopped on her bed. "Uungh, hard day."

"Hey, BC." Blossom appeared to her door, looking gloomy. "Where were you today? I thought-" she got cut off by Blossom.

"I have something to tell you."

Buttercup stood up straight. "What is it?"

"I... I'm an angel."

Her eyes widened as she showed her white wings. "What...?" she whispered.

"But please don't tell Brick."

She grinned. "I won't."

Blossom happily smiled. "Thanks, Buttercup."

"You're welcome. Besides you're a friend."

"Yeah, I am."

* * *

Butch and Boomer watched Buttercup from her window. "She confessed." Boomer said.

"I know."

"Yesterday..."

Butch moved his eyes to Boomer. "What about yesterday?"

"Oh you know..." Boomer grinned. Butch groaned. "Oh my god! Boomer what is it?"

"Remember when Buttercup said 'Watashi wa anata o aishite'?" Boomer questioned. Butch nodded. "I think she loves you."

"What?"

"Yeah. She does."

Butch looked to Buttercup. "The hell?"


	5. Chapter 5

Buttercup flipped pages on her sketchbook. It was filled with drawings from when she was a kid.

"Hey, what's that?" Buttercup jumped when she heard Butch's voice. "You almost made me have a heart attack!" she screamed at him. Butch shrugged it off. Boomer laid on her bed.

"Hey, Heavenly angel, weren't you supposed to not wander off?" Buttercup spat. It only made Butch chuckle. "Oh okay."

Butch gave a chuckle and crossed his arms. Buttercup huffed and also crossed her arms. There was a silence between the two. Boomer? Went out somewhere, he thought the two needed their _privacy._

Butch broke the silence, "So about you not having a boyfriend..."

Buttercup dared not to look at him. "Yeah, what about it?" "I know what you said." he responded. She blushed crimson.

"Y-you know what it means?" Buttercup stuttered. "Yeah, Boomer told me." His back still turned. "Note to self: Never trust Boomer again." she mouthed to herself.

Butch turned around to face her. "It means 'I love you'. Is it true?" he asked her. Buttercup looked at the floor, staying quiet. He was growing impatient. He grabbed her shoulders, Buttercup's head jerked up to face him. "Tell me." he quietly whispered.

"Yes," she whispered, looking back at the ground again. He lifted up her chin to see her eyes looking up at his. He leaned in anndd...

"BUTTERCUP!" Brick yelled from downstairs.

_Why do people always have to interrupt the best moments ever? _Both of them thought. "I'm sorry," Buttercup opened her door and left.

"So how did it go?" Boomer suddenly asked. Butch saw him leaning on the wall. He ran his hand through is midnight black locks. "Someone interrupted again."

"I feel bad for you, bro." Boomer felt pity.

Butch put down his hand. "It's fine. I mean, I know Buttercup likes me and all and I want her to be alright."

Boomer knew exactly what was going through his mind: Buttercup and romance. "I've told you that I had a lot of girlfriends, right?" Butch nodded. "Well, one of them told me before we broke up to find the perfect girl and stay with them forever."

"Yeah," Butch agreed to Boomer's statement. "First time you agree with my words." Boomer said.

"Again, you finally learned how to used you head, Boomer." Butch laughed. "And this is why you're my favorite bro."

Boomer laughed along with him. "Yep."

* * *

Buttercup groaned at the sight of nothing. Brick told her that he has to see Blossom. In fact, she remembered the thought of her confessing that Blossom's an angel. Everything is starting to be all weird to her. She groaned again and leaned more on the couch.

"Why is everything so weird to me?" Buttercup complained.

"Don't worry, we're trying our best." a mysterious figure showed up in front of her. "Who're you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. The figure smiled, "I'm here for Boomer. Where is he?" she said, looking around.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Bubbles, Boomer's little sister." she replied.

"Oh, well he's up in my room."

She grinned, Buttercup cringed. "Thanks~" And ran upstairs. _Another angel. What more?_

"OW! BUBBLES QUIT TAKING ME BY THE EAR!" Boomer yelled. She jumped and pulled her knees close to her chest.

_"It means 'I love you'. Is it true?" _Butch's voice ringed her ears. "Almost. Just almost." she whispered. Her bangs covering her left eye. Her green beanie over her head.

"It might just be, Butch." she whispered to herself again.

"Really?" Butch appeared at the stairs. She looked at him, her knees still close. "Yeah."

He approached her slowly. "Hey, love isn't against the Heavenly Rules. So we're free." said Butch. Buttercup's eyes never left his. "So, what happened to swearing at me?" he asked.

Buttercup let down her legs. "Okay, you're a good-for-nothing fucking angel who does something which is hovering around me."

"There's the Buttercup I know. Also, I see you've met our little sis."

"Yep," Buttercup raised both her eyebrows before pulling Butch to sit with her.

Butch swung his arm around her. "I know how you feel about me." Both of them said in sync. They faced each other. "Stop saying that!"

"No you stop!"

"Okay, this already getting annoying." Buttercup laughed.

Butch chortled. "Yeah, sure."

They stared into each other's eyes, leaned in, and finally kissed. Butch snaked his arms around her her waist. Buttercup felt herself give into the kiss. Both of them pulled away.

"I see, you clearly have broken the number one rule. I'm afraid I'll have to terminate Butch Jojo now." a voice said. In a second, Butch was gone already.

Buttercup stared at nothing. She pulled her knees back up to her chest. "Not again." she whispered. "I almost had a chance to have a boyfriend. Now he's gone. Damn it!"

Buttercup promised herself not to cry, but since no one's here, she had a choice to.

* * *

"I thought that rule was not back on there!"

"Who cares! The council decided to put it back!"

Butch scoffed and rolled his eyes at the person in front of him. "So why did they put it back on there again?" he questioned, venom dripping off of every word.

She looked at him like an idiot would. "FYI, Butch, they said that they couldn't handle anymore angel/mortal relationships." the angel said.

"Come on Bubbles, can't the council just make an exception?" Butch begged.

Bubbles put a hand on her chin. "I just asked them this morning and they said that the council won't make exceptions or excuses."

_Looks like I'm leaving Buttercup._


	6. Chapter 6

Buttercup sat next to her bed, her knees close to her chest, and she's all alone. Brick isn't home yet. It was already night. It had been four days since Butch and Boomer was gone. She thought that they were already assigned to a new person. She was all alone.

Buttercup put her head down on her arms. "Why are you gone?" she whispered. Nobody can answer her because they weren't here. "Why?" she whispered again. This time, tears falling down.

_"You're not alone, Buttercup." _a voice spoke in her mind.

_Butch? What're you doing in my mind? _she talked back.

_"Well, I just wanted to say that I'm back in the Heavens and it looks like I'll be staying here."_ Butch sadly said.

_So why are you back there?_

_"I broke the rule that says angels and mortals can't love."_

_Oh._

_"It looks like I'm gonna be leaving you soon."_

_No, you can't!_

_"I'm sorry, Buttercup."_

Her tears were flowing down her face like a stream. _I-it's okay. I hope you be okay._

_"Thanks,"_

_Wait, how's Boomer?_

_"Boomer? Well he also got in trouble for having lots of girlfriends. Remember?"_

_Yep..._

_"Oh god, I have to go. Bubbles is calling me for this stupid 'punishment'. Talk to ya later!"_

_Yeah..._

Buttercup stood up. She heard the door open. It must be Brick! She ran down to the living room. "Hey, Buttercup. What's up?" Brick asked. "Uungh... hard day today." Buttercup sulked.

He sat down, "Hey, what's wrong? You're crying, but you never cry." She sat down also. "You remember the two guardian angels in my room?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

Buttercup hung her head down. "Well, they got back to the Heavens because they broke a rule." Buttercup explained. Brick knew exactly how she felt. "Wait, what was the rules?" he asked.

"The rule was an angel and a mortal must never have a relationship, _never_." Buttercup whispered.

He leaned more back. "I know how you feel, little sis." Brick patted her back. "I know. I almost had a boyfriend and now he's freaking gone!" she complained. "I wish I could go there."

Brick thought for a while. Then clapped his hands together. "I know!" Brick exclaimed, making Buttercup look at her older brother grinning.

"What is it?" Buttercup asked, still a little bit gloomy. He was still grinning.

"Well, I remember Blossom telling me she was an angel today. And I remember myself fainting!" Brick said. Buttercup put a small smile on her face. "Now, I'll ask her if you could go up to the Heavens and get your two angels back!"

"Yeah, I suppose." Buttercup put a little enthusiasm in her voice.

Brick fist pumped. "There's the Buttercup I know and love!" he yelled. Buttercup rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeahh... suurree..." And patted Brick's head like a dog.

Both of them laughed.

_I want to see them._

* * *

Butch and Boomer groaned when Bubbles was giving them a lecture. "God damn it, Bubbles! We already get it!" Butch exclaimed.

Bubbles pointed at him with the things teachers use. A stick thingy? Yeah.

"Be quiet or I'll hit you again." Bubbles threatened him. Butch put his hand up in defense. "Yeah, and you Boomer, control your older brother, he's getting on my nerves."

Boomer shook in fear. "Y-yes, dear sister Bubbles." She can be really scary sometimes. "Good, now continuing with the lecture." Bubbles turned around to the white board.

Butch turned to Boomer. "When will it stop?" he whispered. "I don't know." Boomer whispered back. "I miss Buttercup."

"I know, me too."

Bubbles turned around. "Who's talking?!" she howled.

Butch and Boomer quivered. "N-nothing.." they both said.

"Shut up before I separate you two! And stop talking about Buttercup! I can hear you two talking, you know!" Bubbles scolded. Butch rolled his eyes at her. "Butch, you did not _just_ roll your eyes at me!"

"Oh yeah, I did!" he talked back. Both siblings were arguing, Boomer watched them.

"Um..." Boomer tried to speak.

"Not now, Boomer!" Butch and Bubbles yelled at him.

"Stop!" a familiar voice screamed. They stopped fighting. A girl with black hair and green eyes stood in front.

"Buttercup?" Butch and Boomer squeaked out.

"Yeah, it is." she said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Buttercup?"

"Yeah, it is."

Butch and Boomer came wide-eyed while Bubbles on the other hand started to mutter curses while exiting the room. "Why're you here?" Butch asked. "And how did you come here?"

"One: I missed you two. And two: I came here with Blossom." Buttercup replied. Blossom came behind from her, smiling and waving. Butch stood up and hugged her. "I missed you." he said.

She felt like she was strangled. "Yeah, yeah. I missed you too." Buttercup grinned. He let go. "So what made you come here?" Boomer asked.

Buttercup sighed like she was tired. "Damn, must you bring that up? I had a hard time to find Blossom and get up to Heaven. It took us like an hour to... I don't know, find the secret passageway here!" she exclaimed.

Butch grinned. "Yeah, sure Buttercakes." Buttercup rolled her eyes at him, "Shut up and I wanna get outta here. It's so dark."

"That's how it is, the light flicker on and off. Pretty creepy." Boomer spoke up.

"Hey, did you people forget about me?" Blossom gestured to herself. "Hey, thanks for coming with us. You're a great friend to us." Buttercup grinned.

She did too. "Now, I wanna leave. I think Brick's worried." she started to leave.

Butch wondered for a second. "Hey, you're an angel, right?" he asked Blossom. She turned around with her heel.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well, you're dating Brick, so why aren't you here?"

Blossom scoffed. "I'm on the council. SO I can do what I want."

Butch and Boomer felt offended at Blossom's statement. Both of them cried dramatically. Blossom and Buttercup exchanged glances. "Babies," they muttered.

Both of them shot up. "HEY! We are not babies!" they exclaimed.

Blossom and Buttercup rolled their eyes and crossed their arms. "Yeaahh riighht..."

Butch looked at the two. "Oh my god! Since you're on the council, can you make an exception for me and Buttercup?" he begged. Literally, Butch was on his knees and looking up at Blossom with sad, yet cute, eyes.

Buttercup looked at Butch, then back to Blossom. Her eyes said 'Please, I'm begging you.'

Boomer too. She couldn't stand the pleading trio. She just groaned.

"Okay, okay. I'l give you the fucking exception." Blossom finally cracked. Buttercup and Butch screamed with joy, ending with a kiss.

Blossom and Boomer shielded their eyes with their hands. "Oh god! Please no PDA in here!" Both of them complained.

"Oh come on!" Buttercup pouted. Butch patted her head. She swatted it away. "No touchie my hair, or you dead."

Butch rolled his eyes. Buttercup burst out laughing. Blossom and Boomer stood there, confused at the moment. "What the hell were they just doing?" Blossom asked him. Both of them were looking at the playful two.

Boomer just shrugged. "I don't know. But I do think that's how they are. I suppose."

Both of them sighed in defeat. They looked at Butch and Buttercup who were arguing then back to kissing. Then playing.

Oh, these two.

* * *

Buttercup woke up to sounds of Butch's singing. She said that it wasn't _that _horrible. Just plain awesome.

"Hey shut up," she mumbled. Butch turned around to see Buttercup sitting on her bed, glaring at him. "Hey, what'd I do now? I swear, I didn't get into trouble now." he protested.

"Hell no, you didn't do anything wrong. I was wondering where is Boomer?"

Butch looked at her. "I don't know Boomer's whereabouts. I do think he has his phone." Butch put a hand on his chin.

Buttercup always thought of him as an idiot. Her idiot. "Call him then." she suggested.

"'Kay, 'kay." Butch pulled out his phone and dialled Boomer's number.

It went straight to voicemail. _Hey, it's Boom! Call me back. If ya can't reach me... oh well! _

He shoved his phone back in his pocket. "He won't pick up. Probably with Angry Sister." Butch scoffed. Angry Sister was Bubbles' nickname for Butch and Boomer. She shrugged.

"Oh well, we can see him in the afternoon. I hope." Buttercup stood up. Then she heard Brick's voice. "Coming!" she yelled. "Don't do anything stupid!" Buttercup warned Butch. She raced out the door, shutting it behind her.

Butch plopped on her bed. He heard coughing. He know it came from the closet. So Butch stood up and slowly opened her closet to reveal Boomer coughing from all the dust.

"Boomer?" Butch asked, surprised.

He nodded. "Yeah, who else do you think it is?"

"Mice?"

Boomer hit his arm. "OW! No..." Butch rubbed his now sore arm. Boomer smirked triumphantly.

"I think Buttercup has something to tell you."

"Oh? Like what?"

"I don't know."

"Well, it has to be important. If it's not, I'll cry dramatically."

Butch snickered. "Sure. Like you did yesterday."

"Hey, it was because I was offended by Blossom!" Boomer protested.

"Yeah, I believe you..." Butch sarcastically said.

"Hey, you were crying too!" Boomer mocked.

Butch put a hand on his heart. "You'll never know how much that sentence hurt." He made a fake tear. Boomer smirked.

"Suuree." he mocked Butch again.

"Stop mocking me!" Butch screamed.

"No." Boomer grinned.

"You're asking for it!" And started to attack Boomer.

Heh. Typical day.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're always full of crap!"

"Since when?"

"Really?"

Buttercup raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip while looking at Butch. His face was oh-so innocent. Not to Buttercup's dismay. She just groans all the time when Butch mentions something about _loove_.

_Idiot,_ Buttercup thought.

He kept on staring at her. Her glare was ice cold. He just simply rolled his eyes. Boomer sat cross-legged on the floor. They stayed in the silence for a while. That's when Butch decides to break it.

"Soo.." he started. Boomer looks up from the ground. Buttercup's eyebrow was still raised. "What?" she spat. "Why are we fighting?" he asked.

Buttercup looked at him like an idiot. "Well... I don't know."

Boomer was getting tired of this nonsense. He stood up. Buttercup and Butch look at him, surprised. "Okay, let me talk for once!" Boomer said. "Okay, the reason you're fighting is because you love each other and I think that's always your thing. I keep seeing you fight and at the end, you always have PDA at the end!" Boomer explained.

Butch put a hand on his chin. "You know, you may be right Boomer." Butch confessed. Boomer smirked happily.

Buttercup smirked slyly. "You finally learned how to use your head, Boomer." she mocked Butch. "Thank you Buttercup." Boomer bowed.

Butch stood there in shock. "What?!" he squeaked. He faced Boomer. "When I said that, you said: Shut up!" And now when Buttercup says it, you thank her for it! What's wrong with you, Boomer?" Butch made a melodramatic scene. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Well, she says it more cuter than you, Butch." Boomer grinned at him. Buttercup blushed. "Why?!" he screeched. Buttercup approached Boomer. "What has gone over him?" she sarcastically said, putting her arm on his shoulder.

Boomer shrugged. "I guess he's always like that?"

They watched Butch dramatically sob. The two watch him for a while then burst out laughing.

Epic. Time.

* * *

Butch finally stopped crying after an hour. Buttercup and Boomer were sitting and chatting, not knowing that Butch is fully conscious.

"Hey," Butch called. Didn't hear. "Hey!" he said it louder. Still no answer. "HEEYYY!" Butch screamed. Buttercup and Boomer to face him.

"What?" Buttercup asked.

"Hi." Butch waved, grinning like an idiot. Boomer snickered.

Buttercup turned her body to look at him. "You just burst out my eardrums, you know?" Buttercup said calmly. After that, killing time.

"Whatever." Butch scoffed.

"Oh hell no." Boomer mouthed, "Bitch got issues."

Butch looked at Buttercup. Another silence poured over them. "Okay, Bitchy Angel." Buttercup smirked.

"Are you sure you aren't on your monthly?" Butch asked, looking at her face.

"NO!" she screamed.

Butch and Buttercup stayed in another silence. Boomer just sat there, doing nothing. "I'll just leave..." Boomer quietly got up, not bothering to make a sound.

"Okay, I have not a clue on what the hell I'm gonna do, but I have to go." Buttercup reached for her phone that just received a text message. She reached for her backpack and headed out the door. As he heard the door shut, he called for Boomer.

"YO BOOM!" Butch called. He came rushing down the stairs. "Yeah?" he asked. "I just came back from a peaceful nap."

Butch rolled his eyes at him. "Well, come with me. Buttercakes left again. Let's go in 'Stalker Mode'."

"Do you mean 'Angel Mode'?" Boomer corrected him.

"I don't care! Besides, you gotta keep on using your head, Boomer." Butch walked past him to reach the door.

"But I always did..." Boomer muttered, catching up to Butch.

Butch saw Buttercup with Blossom. "Don't call. Don't call." he mumbled, while hiding behind a bush. Boomer hid on a branch, high up in the tree.

He shook his head as Butch kept on stalking. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Really Butch?" Boomer quietly said, barely heard.

Boomer grew his wings out. He followed Butch. Buttercup was walking to the same park where Boomer fell off the high branch. He was still haunted by that memory.

"Boomer, follow!" Butch flew up to him. "Yeah, I know." Boomer responded with a groan. He was tired from Angry Sister saying to do all her work.

"Damn, slow down Buttercup!" Butch muttered.

Blossom and Buttercup sat in the same bench with the huge tree behind them. Both angels sat in a different branch that's more higher.

"Buttercup, I'm sorry I have to say this." Blossom seemed gloomy.

Buttercup looked at her with pity. "What's wrong? Tell me anything."

"I have to go back." she let a tear fall.

Buttercup leaned back. "What?" Buttercup whispered. "Why?"

"I heard that I have to have a trial for the angel that broke the special rule. Which isn't you, by the way." Blossom explained.

Butch heard Blossom from up the tree. He took a glance at Boomer who was busy with his phone. Typical Boomer. He rolled his eyes.

"So when are you leaving?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom looked up. "Tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

"Tomorrow."

Butch was high up in the tree, not going to fall... he hopes not. Boomer was silently listening to their conversation. Like a stalker, but in a guardian angel-like thing. A good thing he left his phone in her room.

"How many trials are there, just to be sure?" Buttercup questioned.

Blossom raised her head. "Twelve." Blossom sulked. "It's just too much work!" she complained.

Butch nudged Boomer. "Yeah, what's up?" Boomer replied. "Are you getting all this?" Butch asked. Boomer plainly nodded. "Good."

"Twelve?! That's fucking crazy!" Buttercup exclaimed. "I know..." Blossom complained.

Buttercup sighed in defeat. Butch nudged Boomer, "Come on let's go home so she won't notice us here."

Boomer looked up. "Yeah, sure." Both of them grew their wings and flew back.

* * *

Buttercup groaned and slumped on her chair. Butch looked at her worryingly. Boomer just stood right next to Butch, same emotion as him. Buttercup was sullen.

"I will never see Blossom today," she moaned.

"Hey don't worry." Butch finally spoke. Buttercup looked up and gave him an ice cold glare. He turned around, whistling. Boomer cocked an eyebrow. "This isn't a laughing moment, guys." Buttercup quietly said, spinning around her chair for a while.

Butch was still whistling, not listening. "Hey, Bastard Angel, aren't you going to be part of this conversation?" Buttercup sounded pissed. He turned around with his heel. Boomer wasn't even doing anything, just motionless and emotionless.

"Um, no." Butch joked. She threw a book. He dodged. She pointed her pointer finger at Butch. "Listen Bitch, your first warning. Next a damn rock. Got it?" she warned.

"Um, first of all. My name is Butch, not Bitch." he corrected.

Her eye definitely twitched at the sight. "Your name is one letter away from Bitch, you know." Buttercup seethed. Boomer looked at the two.

"Oh my fucking god! Please stop fighting! You guys are making me so damn sick of your stupid quarreling!" Boomer yelled. Butch and Buttercup blinked. Boomer looked up from the floor. "Just make up already." he whispered.

Butch moved his eyes to Buttercup. "Hey, Buttercup. I'm sorry." he apologized softly.

"I'm sorry for calling you Bitch..." Buttercup did too. Boomer smirked. He was like their love counselor. Or love angel. Not to mention: Cupid. Nah, might be wrong... possibly.

"Now kiss." Boomer put his hands on both of their backs, put the two close. Enough to make them blush scarlet. Boomer removed his hands.

After like what? Two seconds, they kissed. The angel falling in love with a human girl. One that is against the rule. Both of them are rebels against it.

* * *

Buttercup woke up to find a warm sensation on her waist. She looked to her right to see Butch. And on her left, she saw Boomer sleep on one of her chairs. Even she heard him snore!

"THE HEEELLL?!" she screeched.

Butch and Boomer woke up due to... that. "Good morning, sunshine." he smirked. "Get the fuck off me!" she whispered/yelled. "You know if you scream, Brick will see me with you." Butch pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "Good point," Buttercup muttered.

Butch smirked. Boomer put his headphones on and started to play music on his phone, trying to not listen. He closed his eyes and let the music flow.

"Yeah. Okay." Butch grinned like a damned idiot. "Yeah, um, shut up." Buttercup lifted the covers off of her and started to stretch.

Like always, Butch kept on staring and staring. Now she noticed and threw a tiny pebble at him. "You really gotta stop looking at me like that."

"Nope." Butch said.

Buttercup threw a rock at him. "Oww... Really?" Butch rubbed his sore arm.

"I told you I wasn't afraid to throw a god damn rock at you." Buttercup smirked triumphantly. Butch groaned in pain. Boomer opened one of his eyes to take a peek on what's happening right now. He just shrugged and closed his eye.

Another typical day.

* * *

"Yo angels, I have to go to school!" Buttercup yelled from downstairs. Brick grinned.

"Aren't you glad to have your beautiful angels back?" Brick curiously asked.

Butch yelled back, "Yeah, yeah! Go on!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes and walked outside with Brick. "It's always a good day." she started. "A good day with angels following you around like a fucking stalker. But it's their job."

"Yeah. I remember Blossom telling me important news." Brick said.

Buttercup looked at him. "Oh? Like what?" she questioned.

He sighed. "She told me that she has twelve trials about that rule you told me about. It's stupid that I don't get to see her."

"Hey!" Buttercup felt offended. She caught up with Brick and walked by his right side, pouting.

"Okay, okay. _We _don't get to see her." Brick corrected, patting her head. "Hey, you mess up my beautiful, beautiful hair! It took me like twenty minutes to perfect this!" she complained, fixing it.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Brick said. Buttercup rolled her eyes and continued to walk to school with her older brother, Brick.

* * *

Blossom sat in her seat, waiting for the next trial to start. Actually... trial two. They had a problem with trial one.

She groaned, falling back on her seat. Bubbles looked at her. "Are you okay?" she asked, handing her a glass of water. Blossom sat up straight, looking at Bubbles.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blossom said, drinking her water.

Bubbles sighed in relief. "Good." Then she noticed her sulking. "Do you miss your friends?" she asked.

Blossom looked at her and nodded. "Okay, well you can take a break for today. Bye, Blossom." Bubbles assured her and left. Blossom grinned. She stood up from her seat and headed out the door, still grinning.

"Yay! Thanks Headmaster Bubbles!" Blossom squealed, taking the steps down to Earth.

* * *

Boomer looked at Butch who was taking a nap, drooling. He just sighed and ignored him. He heard a knock at the door. "Get it Boomer." Butch mumbled. He rolled his eyes and said, "Who is it?"

"It's Blossom!" she cheerfully screamed. He cringed at her voice. "Um, okay. Come in." Boomer called, still trying to get back his hearing.

"Hey!" Butch instantly woke up. "Ahh! Shut up!" he said. Blossom threw a nearby pillow at him.

"Shut your trap, bitch." Blossom teased. Butch sat up on the couch.

"Exactly what Buttercup said and did to me." Butch tsked. Blossom and Boomer both rolled their eyes.

Boomer spoke up, "So why aren't you at your trials today?"

"Yeah, why?" Butch repeated, with a little sass in his voice. Blossom scoffed at him. "Well, your sister told me to take the rest of the day off." Blossom grinned.

Butch cringed at her girly personality. "Oh okay. Well Buttercup and Brick are at school right now. You might as well hang out with us." Boomer suggested. He whispered in her ear, "Don't do what Butch says. It's very creepy."

Blossom looked at Butch and stifled a laugh. "What?" he asked, very suspicious of Blossom.

"Nothing, nothing." Blossom cleared her throat and walked upstairs with Boomer, she was still trying not to laugh. Once they both got up there, they started to laugh hysterically.

"Hey, what're you doing up there?" Butch asked. Only to be heard by loud laughing. Courtesy of Blossom and Boomer. "Are you two talking bad about me?"

Again, only hearing laughing. Butch sighed in defeat and slumped on the couch. "Unngh... shut up!" he said.

Quiet. Finally.

Eruption of laughter. "God damn it."

* * *

It was first period and Buttercup was in art class with Brick. They were learning on how to draw their faces. Also, she doesn't give a crap about it.

Her head was resting on her hand, listening to nothing but 'blah blah blah angels blah blah blah.' She thought about it. She already has a boyfriend and it's a handsome angel. She grinned. Brick noticed her daydreaming again.

_Oh hell no, _Brick thought. _Why is she always dreaming during class?_

He poked her shoulder. Nothing. Brick poked her shoulder again. Still nothing. He gently shoved her. That got her attention. Almost pushed off.

Buttercup shifted herself on the chair. "What were you dreaming about again?" Brick whispered.

She looked him in the eye. "Angels. now what do you think?" she whispered back, removing her eyes off of Brick.

He thought of something. He smirked. Brick stood up from his seat, attracting attention. "Um, Miss Serena, Buttercup isn't feeling good. Can I take her home?" Brick lied. Buttercup went wide eyed at him.

The art teacher, Miss Serena, turned around to face Brick. "Is it serious?" she asked.

Brick looked at Buttercup. "Yes, Miss Serena." he lied again. "Oh well, you two can leave." And continued to teach. Brick pulled Buttercup's arm and rushed out of art class.

"What'd you do that for?" Buttercup asked Brick while running out of school.

He didn't turn around, just kept on running. "Well, first time I'm helping you with your relationship. Just don't ask." Brick responded.

They made it to the outside of school grounds and ran to the sidewalk. "Thanks Brick." Buttercup grinned.

"Hey, you're always complaining since like fourth grade, and I quote 'Oh my god Brick! Why don't I have a boyfriend yet? I'm soo unhappy!'" Brick mocked.

She rolled her eyes.

They were at their house already. They were both out of breath and sat on the porch. "You're welcome."

* * *

Butch was napping until he heard a knock on the door. "Boomer or Blossom answer it!" he yelled.

Blossom and Boomer came down downstairs. "Hey, why don't you get it! We were busy playing video games until you fucking called us!" Blossom exclaimed.

Boomer was near the door. "I'll get it, lazy Butch." He opened the door to see Buttercup and Brick standing right in front, now. "Buttercup? Brick? What're you doing here?" Boomer asked, surprised.

Buttercup pushed him aside to approach Butch. He looked up. "Yes?" he asked.

She hugged him. Boomer, Blossom, Brick, and Butch were gaping in shock. Buttercup whispered in his ear, "Hey, Angel, I love you."

Both of them blushed. She let go, standing up straight, hands behind her back. All kept silence until Butch breaks it.

Butch stood up in front of Buttercup. "Do you promise me to never be with another boy besides me?" Butch asked her. Buttercup looks at him. "Yes." she replied.

"Good." And hugged her back.

Both of them said at the same time. "I love you."

Boomer, Blossom, and Brick were tearing up. Blossom approached Brick. "You feel the same way as your sister, don't you?" Blossom questioned Brick.

"Yeah," And kissed Blossom.

Buttercup and Butch separated. "Of course you do." they said at the same time again.

"Kiss me, you Bitchy Angel." Buttercup blushed. Butch proceeded.

Boomer was sad that he didn't have his ex-girlfriend. Oh well, he might as well stay single. So he stood in the middle of the two couples.

So he said, "Oh gross! Please no PDA in here!"

Both of them pulled away. "Oh come on Boomer, you're just jealous!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Yeah, just because you don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean you don't have to judge us." Buttercup agrees.

Butch spoke up, resting his forehead on Buttercup's. "Come on bro, just be okay that your very hot older brother found the perfect girlfriend."

"Yeah, I agree with him too." Brick said, swaying a little with Blossom.

Boomer fidgeted. "Okay," he mumbled.

"Angels and a girl," Butch mumbled.

"Yeah," Buttercup said, kissing him again. Boomer looked away.

"I'll be leaving," Boomer said, going upstairs. He left the two couples kissing all day long.

* * *

Boomer sat on Buttercup's bed, sighing. "I wonder what Bubbles' doing right now..."

On cue: Bubbles came from the window. "Hey, Boomer!"

He shielded himself. "Don't hurt me!"

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you!"

He put his arms down. "So what is it?"

"I'm sorry for pretending to be your sister." she apologized.

"It's okay, you were my last girlfriend after all." Boomer grinned.

She sat on his lap, grinning. "Thanks Boomie!" And kissed him.

* * *

"Hey wasn't today a good day?" Buttercup asked, her head on Butch's shoulder.

Brick looked up. "Yeah, it was. How about you Blossom?" he asked. Blossom looked at Buttercup. "Yep, I agree with Brick." she grinned. "How about you Butch?"

Butch rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess I could say that it was a fun day and spending it with Buttercup."

"I love you all." They said together.

* * *

Perfect ending, right? And about Bubbles and Boomer... Didn't see that, huh? 'Kay bye!


End file.
